Star Wars : New Age
by Evil Sandstorm
Summary: This is a story about the new age of force users, if you have an oc that you want in this story, pm me their name, affiliation with the force, what they are ( spieces, sex, age, etc.), and their lightsaber crystal details. If you have them .
1. Chapter 1: The Disappearance

Rexxan Afu scratched his beard. Something was not right. It was quiet,...to quiet. The human jedi looked at the other twenty or so jedi in the stroghokds keep, out in Aargau's Jungle. He sighs and starts meditating, using the foce to search for potential threats. Sensing nothing he got up and roused the rest of his comrades and joined Raz Steen outside on the wall.

"See anything yet?" He asked

His Zorbakian friend replied "No nothing." Rexxan sighed, maybe he was going crazy after all.

Just then sirens blared on the other side of the compound. The soldiers were shooting, and under fire as well. How had he not sensed the approaching attack?! He pushed the thought aside znd turned to Steen and the twenty jedi. " we can handle any trouble, with twenty of us." He stated simply. Znd drew his lightsaber. Activating the blue blade he rushed off to help his men. Steen caught up with him his green blade glowing.

"I was wondering whe-." He said, getting cut off as a red light cut through his head and splitting him down the middle, while also throwing bits of gite and lava every were. The light flew up into the hands of a shadowy figure rapidly falling out of the sky. Slamming into the ground he quickly dispatched the rest, until only Rexxan was left. He slowly approached, his light Saber dripping lava and fire, burning the ground. Rexxan readied himself and rushed the figure. Lightsaber raised. The figure drew a second lightsaber , ignited it, and swung. Catching the lightsabers Rexxan threw them to the side, feeling a bit weaker he used the force to shove the figure back. It flew back a few feet, and it's hood fell off, revealing a metallic mask, with a long and thin vizor over the face. A skull had been painted on it. The figure laughed and swung his lightsabers , catching Rexxan's lightsaber and wrenching it out if his hands. He then lept forward znd stabbed him in both lungs, dripping bits if lava over his body, and in his lungs., burning him with blinding pain.

"Wh...why? Who w...would do something l..l..like this? Who are y...you?" He asked, his voice weak.

"Me?! I am your end, Darth Rexis." He said and impaled Rexxan a few more times ensuring his demise. As darkness closed over him Rexxan struggled to stay alive, slowly but surely though he dropped into the black void of death.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Toxi marched down the steps of the Jedi temple, she thought about what Master Yoda had told her. "The stronghold had stopped contact?" She wondered aloud. For nearly a year the Stronghold, hidden in one of the jungles on Aargau, had beed sending transmissions nearly everyday. Then they all ceased. The council had waited a week before sending scouts from the army, those had all dissapeared. Suspecting that some dark force was at work, and it wasn't some animal, the decided to send in a Jedi, and so they had chosen her. Toxi climbed into her starfighter. A heavily modified x wing called "The Dart", and took off. As soon as the was clear of the atmosphere she jumped into hyperdrive, and soon entered the deep core. Spying the planet she Devendra into the atmosphere and turned on her tracker quixkly finding the jungle and landing close to, but not on top of the stronghold. She raced off quickly and easily through the dense foliage, and soon came upon the area.

It was a total mess. There were burns, and potholes from explosives. She stepped through the destroyed gate and gasped, crying aloud. There were bodies everywhere. The twenty Jedi were strewn about, some in pieces, a few beheaded, and one totally intact, but with two large holes in him. All of them had burn marks on them, as well as the ground. There were also innumerable bodies of their soldiers strewn about, some shot, others in potholes, others burnt to a crisp and some with large cuts, or in pieces. Toxi fell back in shock, totally unprepared and in shock. She couldn't comprehend what kind of a monster would do something like this. Then she heard a scream from the large tower in the middle of the compound.

She steadied herself and drew her lightsaber, igniting the purple blade she ran towards the door. She tried the handle and sighing, she kicked it down. She ran up the stairs trying to focus and forget the grizzly scene below. She climbed for what seemed like ages and finally came to a stop at the top, the door was ajar and she slipped in making no noise. She looked around and saw a few shapes on the floor, and two in a booth, one looking like it was forcefully kissing the other. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw that the figures on the ground were more soldiers, blood pouring from their noses. She looked at the two figures and saw the one being smothered was a Jedi the other was an unknown fugure, dressed all in black. She smirked, and raised a hand using the force to rip the dark shape off of her compadre. The figure cried out in anger and hit the opposite wall, he trust out his hand and a Mas on the table flew into it, she caught a glimpse of tentacles before it was obscured by the mask. As he clipped it to his head she lifted up a table and flung it at him. The figure stuck out his hand, cackling crazzily.

"Ohh and what do they call you hmmm?" He said, his voice like a whisper, bit still audible.

" I am Toxi, Jedi master of this era," she replied holding her lightsaber out threateningly.

"Who and what are you?"

"What I am doesn't concern you at the moment, but who I am that's simple, I am Tyris Volfe." He said and stood, throwing off his cloak. She looked him over. He had sharpened claws attached to the middle joint of each hand. His arms were covered in a black cloth, exept for the shoulders which had a pauldron on his right, and a black shoulder cape on the left. His head had a mask with a skull painted on it. And his long dark hair fell out at the back, in two braids entwined into his ponytail. On his legs he had a black battle kilt, with chain mail hanging off his waist in random places, the kilt was cut so his legs would go through it, and still have some protection between them. On his legs he had black pants with pieces if black metal attached on the sides of his thighs, he was wearing black boots with black chains hanging off of the tops around his upper calf. She noticed in his wrists black and purple. cloth, it looked like someone had ripped off pieces of someone's clothing snd wrapped them around his wrists. She noticed he had a large amount of lightsabers attached to his belt.

"Trophies, from down there no doubt" she thought angrilly, before calming herself and looking at Tyris.

He looked quickly towards the Jedi on the booth then back to her. She scowled trying to read him. He reached back and pulled out a long object.

"That's a lightsaber!" She though in shock, but then remembering the bodies. "It's a saberstaff to boot so he will be less manuverable in here" she though as he ignited it. She studied it and saw both ends had two razor blades on opposite sides of the emittor, or blade. He ran at her and spun it around to swing, she blocked and noticed she was feeling weak. She felt confused but shrugged it off and they began fighting back and forth across the room, slicing through tables, the wall, and a few of the bodies, she shuddered each time it happened. She finally fell down and dropped her lightsaber. Tyris kicked it away and put his red blade up to her.

"Oh, you can refer to me as Darth Rexis" he said and raised his blade to kill her. Thinking fast she used the force to simultaneously push him out the broken window, and throw a table at him. He flew out with a yell of anger and crashed into the trees. She stood and, just to make sure, started to drop trees on him until she felt it was sufficient. Quickly grabbing her comrade she closed her eyes and focused for a moment, when she opened her eyes, a local beast, she didn't know the name of, was flapping it's wings outside the window. She summoned her lightsaber and jumped on, speeding off for her starfighter. Placing the unconscious Jedi in the passenger seat she lifted off the planet and sped off for Coruscant.


End file.
